Sakit Banget Hati Ini
by Hola-Ucup-Disini
Summary: Mereka berdua Ciuman Sasuke dan Sakura


_Ini cerita, tentang diri GW yang gw anggap sebagai Naruto._

**Disclaimer... OM silakan Om masashi kalau mau buat cerita seperti ini... dan buat BUNG FADLY tak pinjem lagu dari band-nya abang ya maksud gw PADI...  
**

* * *

**SAKITTTTTTTTTTTT BAGETTTTTTTTTT**

Di sebuah apartemen yang lumayan luas, cuman berisi 3 kamar yaitu kamar tidur, kamar mandi dan ruang makan. Naruto sedang duduk di teras memandangi pohon besar di depannya.

**Naruto POV**

Hari ini paling gw benci. Dah ngajak Sakura gak berhasil-berhasil, eh malah kena damprat ama si nenek-nenek sialan itu. Dasar Tsunade no-bachan.  
Mending gw nonton tv.

_lima menit kemudian..._

bosen ahh, main komputer aja deh.

_sepuluh menit kemudian..._

Busyet dah gamenya nggak ada yang laen apa ya. Empire dah tamat, Stronghold dah tamat petanya, Counter Strike nggak enak maen sendirian kurang rame. Main apaan ya? Kalau gw maen ke tempatnya Sakura, Gw lagi kesel ma dia. Lagian juga pasti dia pacaran ma si BEGOOO ITU. Cuma bikin sakit atiii aja.

'Kriuk' 'Kriuk' wah perut gw dah minta makan. okeh sekarang pas untuk makan siang. Ichiraku Ramen gw datang.

**Warung Ichiraku**

Ramen emang tepat buat mengibur gw hari ini. Gw mesti makan yang banyak biar nanti gw langsung bisa tidur.

_1 Jam Kemudian_

Ahhh kenyang banget, abis bayar gw langsung ke pulau kapuk dan memimpikan yang indah-indah.

**Normal POV**

**Di Jalan Konoha**

Naruto berjalan dengan sangat lambat, yang disebabkan perut kekenyangan.

Naruto berhenti tepat di sebuah pohon yang rindang dan memperhatikan sesuatu yang semestinya tidak harus dilihat oleh dia.

"Huh ngapain tuh Sakuran dan Sasuke?" Narutu memfokuskan pandangannya.

'Kenapa gw mesti ngeliat mereka. Kenapa??' Naruto berlari menuju ke apartemennya.

Sebenarnya apa sih yang dilihat Naruto? Naruto melihat Sasuke dan Sakura berciuman tepat di bawah pohon Sakura yang sedang berbunga tepat di bulan April.

**Naruto POV**

**Di Kamar Naruto**

Kenapa gw nggak bisa ngerelain mereka jadian? Kenapa gw mesti meliat mereka berpacaran. Kenapa gw mesti jalan pelan.

Sakit banget hari ini. KENAPA ENGKAU TUHAN TIDAK BERLAKU ADILL. KENAPA BANYAK ORANG YANG BERKATA GW AKAN MENDAPATKAN YANG LEBIH BAIK DARIPADA SAKURA??

**Normal POV**

Naruto menyalakan radio yang ada di meja dekat tempat tidurnya. "Selamat siang bagi pendengar RRI tercinta. Tema hari ini adalah tentang patah hati. Tetapi sebelum kita masuk ke acara utama kita tentang curhat-curhatan, ada baiknya kita mendengarkan lagu yang satu ini. Mari kita dengarkan bersama". Terdengarlah lantunan lagu dari band Padi dengan judul Kasih Tak Sampai.

_ Indah..  
Terasa indah..  
Bila kita terbuai dalam alunan cinta..  
Sedapat mungkin terciptakan rasa..  
Keinginan saling memiliki_

Naruto mengambil foto mereka dulu waktu genin. Dia mulai membayangkan wajah Sakura yang imut (ntuh kata Naruto lho, kalau menurut GW Hinata lebih CUTES daripada Sakura).

'Sakura, memang wajah gw tak seganteng si TEME. Memang hidup GW tak sekaya si TEME. GW mencoba menghibur LOE waktu si TEME pergi dari desa ini. GW NGGAK MINTA BALASAN DARI SEMUA YANG TELAH GW BERIKAN. Tapi mengapa loe tuh kayaknya J-I-J-I-K BANGET KALOOO NGELIAT GW'

_Namun bila,  
Itu semua dapat terwujud  
Dalam satu ikatan cinta  
Tak semudah seperti yang pernah terbayang..  
Menyatukan perasaan kita_

Naruto mengkhayal 'Jika loe tau tentang perasaan gw... tapi itu nggak mungkin terjadi'

_Tetaplah menjadi bintang dilangit  
Agar cinta kita akan abadi  
Biarlah sinarmu tetap menyinari alam ini,  
Agar menjadi saksi cinta kita  
Berdua...  
Berdua.._

Naruto berjalan ke arah lemari di ruang makan. Diambilnya tiga buah botol. Satu botol Vodca, satu botol Jin'ro dan satu botol Mansion House. Dibawalah ketiga botol dan juga sebuah teko dan gelas kecil ke kamarnya.

'Lebih enak minum buat ngelupain ini semua' pikir Naruto.

_Sudah..  
terlambat sudah...  
Kini semua harus berakhir  
Mungkin inilah jalan yang terbaik  
Dan kita mesti relakan kenyataan ini_

Naruto mulai mencampur ke tiga jenis minuman itu. Rasa yang sangat meng-ENEGKAN mulai mencucuk hidungnya.

'Yack, gak enak banget baunya. Tapi enak buat di minum' pikir Naruto.

_Menjadi saksi kita berdua_

Kemudian Naruto meminum minuman itu.

_Dua jam kemudian..._

"Busyet dah kepala gw puyenk amat... mending gw tidur ahhh" gumam Naruto.

Satu hari dengan perasaan yang menyakitkan telah dilupakan Naruto. Tap untuk esok hari apakah Naruto masih mengingatnya? Hanya Tuhan yang tahu jawaban itu.

* * *

PS: UNTUK ANAK KECIL DILARANG BERBUAT MENIRU KELAKUAN NARUTO DI DALAM CERITA INI (KLASIFIKASI ANAK KECIL DIBAWAH USIA 18 TAHUN...

Cerita ini gw buat selai gw es-mo-si (bahasa gaul). Jadi mohon maaf untuk para pembaca, kalau-kalau cerita ini rada2 melenceng dari alurnya (MAKSUD GW APAAN SEH??). Tolong di review...


End file.
